<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tres Horny Boys in the Archives by Magiciseverything, voice_of_the_forest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479556">Tres Horny Boys in the Archives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything'>Magiciseverything</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voice_of_the_forest/pseuds/voice_of_the_forest'>voice_of_the_forest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Author Projecting onto Martin, Author Projecting onto Taako (The Adventure Zone), Canon Asexual Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Merle is Horny for Some Plants, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Strength Kink, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Who gave me the RIGHT?, Why Did I Write This?, also</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voice_of_the_forest/pseuds/voice_of_the_forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taako, Magnus, and Merle are trying to teach Angus how to fly the Starblaster, and things get a little dimensionally weird.<br/>Spoilers for the entirety of TAZ Balance, and for TMA up through season 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Burnsides/Martin Blackwood, Magnus Burnsides/Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Merle Highchurch/The Buried, Taako/Tim Stoker, Taako/Tim Stoker/Magnus Burnsides/Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival, Introduction, and Explanation (flimsy as it may be, just go with it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/voice_of_the_forest/gifts">voice_of_the_forest</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You encouraged this, voice_of_the_forest, deal with what you have done.<br/>This is so utterly baseless, but I needed this crossover, please accept this small post as an apology. This is taking place in an alternate universe where Sasha still died, but was not replaced, so just the three archival boys crossing over with the Tres Horny Boys. Also yes, I did spend twice as long describing Taako as any of the other characters combined, what of it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time the archive walls burst open, Jon should probably have seen it coming, with all the trouble Prentiss had already caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time? That one was entirely beyond his control. But he did feel the rumble as something drew close and managed to run out of his office in time to shout to his employees to get down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin and Tim both hit the carpeted floor of the archives just as the wall behind them exploded inward, spraying dust over their bodies as the bow of a ship protruded from the hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Tim scrambled to his feet first, his eyes wide. "How in the <em>fu</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>ck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Land </span>
  <em>
    <span>ho</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ya dingus. That means stop," a high-pitched voice came from the ship. A person leapt straight off the front, opening an umbrella in the air to float down elegantly like a real-life Mary Poppins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin, in the meantime, pulled himself up with the help of his desk, just in time to see the man in front of them land gracefully on the ground. Long gossamer fabric hung loosely from the umbrella, so that all they could see was a slim silhouette behind the curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure gave the umbrella an elegant twist, seeming to revel in the eyes that were watching his every move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was especially entranced by him, his gaze travelling up from the black leather heeled boots that just reached past the man's knees, then catching on the sun-tanned, lightly freckled expanse of thighs underneath the crisscross of a fishnet stocking. A shimmering skirt, still fluttering from the fall to the ground, gave a momentary glimpse of a garter holding the stocking up. His thin shirt hung open loosely, ties crossing back and forth over the gap, offering just the barest obstruction to a full view of his chest. All of him was beautiful, but the most perplexing part of him was the long ears that stuck out beneath a huge, wide-brimmed hat. "What's up, my dudes? It's Taako, you know from TV." He gave a big, gap-toothed grin that had Tim's heart pounding. "Surely you've heard of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a small timid voice saying, "I'm so sorry, sirs, I don't know what happened." A gangly Black teenager stood just behind Taako, straightening his large, round glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault, Angus," a gruff voice came from a very short man who tried to pat Angus's shoulder but couldn't quite reach. His hair was braided into his bushy beard with an arrangement of multicolored flowers that clashed pretty badly against the colors of his unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't sugarcoat it for the kid, Merle, he crashed the ship, and now we have to fix it," Taako twirled the umbrella in the air, a dusting of light trailing behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep sigh filled the room and Martin's eyes widened as he took in the sight of a very, very large man who seemed to be made of pure muscle, leaning against a large, wicked looking ass. "You can't say it wasn't partially your fault, Taako, you said, and I quote, 'hell yeah, joy ride.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin glanced back at Jon. "What's... going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone cleared their throat behind them, and everyone turned to the doorway to see Elias with his arms crossed disapprovingly. "I thought I had heard some sort of commotion. Who here is the captain of this vessel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Merle pointed at the big man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically Angus was flying," Magnus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously I'm the captain," Taako said with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will all of you please, join me in my office." It was phrased as a question, but it was clear it was a command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four strangers shuffled out after Elias back upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The archival staff looked around at each other in stunned silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that was certainly interesting...."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....that's not real. That wasn't real." Tim stared at the elf twirling his golden braid around his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please keep up, pumpkin, what'd you think it was? A big ol' boombox? We saved the universe." He blew him a kiss, winking. "You're welcome. And our good friends, Fisher and Junior, shared the story with the whole multiverse, and now we're heroes and trying to teach this kid how to drive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim's eyes kept bouncing between his ears and his lips, still trying to process the fact that a real, live, beautiful elf was standing in front of his face like he'd walked right out of a hentai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the ship is kind of out of commission for right now," Magnus shrugged. "Not the first alien planet, we've been stranded on, that's for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're...staying here?" Martin asked, his voice cracking just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Magnus's eyes moved to him, he felt his cheeks flush just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we have to stay close to the ship while we fix it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias smiled from his desk. "If there is anything at all we can do to help, I will be delighted to do so. However we do only have the one cot for overnight work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry about that one, partner, we can sleep on the ship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angus looked around nervously. "Uh, sirs, where did Merle go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't worry," Elias's smile turned a bit cold. "You should get to work on repairs."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Merle Finds a Leitner (Merle/Some Vines)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merle gets down and dirty in the archive library.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just could not do this particular one alone. I've never had a taste for this particular kind of smut, but I may have changed my mind on this chapter by the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merle Highchurch found himself wandering through a library that he could have sworn he'd heard his name shouted from. He poked his head around the bookshelves, every one of the tomes he passed seeming to reach out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he came to stop in front of one book that had fallen onto the ground. As he reached his hand out to pick it up, his fingers brushing the cover, he felt as if somewhere, somehow, he'd failed a hard wisdom check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck a duck..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book lifted up into the air on its own, the pages flipping quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merle felt like he should really, really run, but he was rooted in place as roots started to spread from inside the book, vines intertwining and running over each other, reaching out towards Merle's face with clear murderous intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his Extreme Teen Bible in trembling hands and cast Channel Divinity to reach out to the rapidly growing plant and try to charm it. "Hello there, beautiful...uh...green...things." The vines paused just in front of his nose. "Yes, yes!" He grew more confident as he assured himself that his spell had taken hold. "I'm talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think you're very lovely, well-grown plants..."  Flowers started to bloom at his words, bright pinks and yellows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merle reached out a hand to touch the nearest vine, petting it. If pressed, he would not be able to say this was the first time he had gotten intimate with a plant, but he had never had the particular fortune to be alone with a flowering beauty, and that did put a limit on how far he had gone, which did mean a lot of flirting and not a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>action</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched the soft flowers and a dusting of pollen filled the air. "You're an excitable bunch, aren't you?" he chuckled merrily. The vines quivered slightly with those words, a few more small flowers growing. Gently, he brushed his fingers along the vine before him, watching it shake and try to curl around his wrist. "You must have been so lonely stuck in this dusty old library." There was a sound like a breeze, and a shifting of the plant, as if it were sighing. It reached towards Merle, like he was a source of light, wanting to bask in the attention he gave. So attention he bestowed, letting both hands wander on those vines nearest to him, fingers dancing across the green, caressing the flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I call you?" he mumbled into the stillness of the library. His eyes fell to the book, which was open upon the floor. Carefully, he moved to pick it up, the vines of the plant moving to allow him. Once it was in his hands, he looked at its cover, where the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Das Erstickende Grün</span>
  </em>
  <span> were inscribed. "Is that your name? Grun...Grunt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vines swayed slightly, like they wanted to correct the dwarf, but how could they? Instead, a small vine wrapped around the book and tugged it from Merle’s grasp, and a different vine took its place in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, let me just..." He looked around to make sure no one else was coming as his fingers tugged at the buttons on his too-big, too-colorful shirt. It seemed like he was completely alone with the beautiful plant, and would be for a while still. After he got the first few buttons undone, Grün seemed to get the message, and eagerly reached forward, some tendrils slipping in and coiling around the stocky body, and others working to get the shirt completely off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merle felt heat pooling in his loins as he gave himself over to Grun with little hesitation. The flowers that had bloomed along the thick vines tickled his skin, and the sensation sent shivers down his spine. Those blossoms also began to give off a strong fragrance, one which made Merle’s mind grow a little hazy, and his body heat with excitement. He was aware of the vines peeling off more of his clothing, of more of them wrapping around his form, of the almost too strong pressure they applied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Low moans, nearly pulled from his throat by the touch of the vines around his body, were quickly cut off by several wrapping around his mouth and throat. Under that mass of green, one tendril was so bold as to slip between his lips and into the slick of his mouth. As it slid over his tongue, a strong, sickly-sweet taste overwhelmed his senses. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he was overcome with all the feelings that washed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The vines hungrily swarmed his body, always moving, sliding across his skin, and he felt the heat in his core expand. It took him a moment to realize that his feet had left the ground, his body entirely supported by the writhing mass that made up Grün. A line of drool dripped down over his chin as the vine between his lips pressed further into his mouth, putting just a little pressure against his throat before sliding back again. This movement repeated itself, slowly, as a different vine further down his body found its way into a different hole. He would’ve gasped from the pressure of it had his mouth not otherwise been occupied. It pressed in slowly, and though he readied himself for a rough entrance, it was wet with some kind of sap or oil, so it slipped in with ease despite the tense muscle around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He choked slightly around the vine in his mouth, the whine of pure pleasure muffled against the thick appendage. The tendrils in and around his body continued to move slowly, never pressing too hard. As his hips shifted forward, a smaller vine curled itself around his overly sensitive erection. He wanted some way to convey his pleasure, though it was difficult to speak, and so he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the part of Grün that filled his mouth. The plant responded by speeding up its movements, though they still weren’t quite fast enough. He couldn't get any real leverage the way he was suspended in the air, and he just couldn't get what he needed. Merle blinked back tears of frustration as his fingers grasped at the vines that wrapped around his wrists, making soft pleading whimpers. After a moment, the movements sped up more, Grün seeming to understand what was being asked of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merle was teetering on the edge already, his mind a haze of ecstasy. The aroma of the multitudinous flowers seemed to grow stronger, and there was a strange cloudiness in the room as a very fine pollen filled the air. He couldn’t seem to muster the strength to even try making a sound as the plant continued to pleasure him, though at a pace just shy of providing release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt something inside of himself tighten as his eyes rolled back in his head, his jaw starting to grow sore from being stretched too wide, too long. Tears began to spill down his cheeks as he got so close, almost there, and Grün, seeming to notice, took mercy by suddenly moving much quicker. This shift was enough, and Merle felt shudders wrack his body as he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, found his zenith, his seed staining the vines that were wrapped tightly around his thighs and dripping into a puddle on the floor. Grün slowly released him to the ground and he stumbled weakly, supporting himself against the bookshelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Praise Pan," he choked out, his voice hoarse from the abuse his throat had experienced.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taako Takes Tim on Board (Taako/Tim)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim can't resist Taako's flirtations. Why would he even want to?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim had spent most of the days after the Starblaster had arrived watching Taako pretend to help his cohorts work on the ship, following the sway of his hips each time he passed. And Taako definitely seemed to notice his attention. He would spend much of the afternoon perched on Tim's desk, the edge of his skirt inches from Tim's fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you can really do all that magic shit?" Tim looked up at Taako with a grin, biting on the end of a pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako snapped his fingers, making a little spark in his palm. "I can do anything your pretty little heart desires, my man." He lifted his foot up onto the desk, knocking a few papers off. "What do you want to see?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim tried to resist the urge to look down and failed, his fingers itching to touch that tanned expanse of freckled thigh, his mouth watering at the sight of Taako's skirt shifting further up his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can do anything, why don't you just wave your magic umbrella and make the ship work again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>umbrastaff</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Get it right. And second." Taako gave a little pout, his full lips catching the light and glistening slightly. "I offer to show you anything, and you just want to see me leave. That's rude as hell." He reached a finger out to stroke Tim's cheek. "I thought you liked me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are certainly a thing to behold," Tim breathed, hungry for the body waiting right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako laughed, swinging his legs down to either side of Tim's chair. "Why don't I give you a little tour?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blinked, looking back up at his face with a smirk. "Of the ship?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, babes. We might get to that, too, sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim groaned, leaning up to catch the elf's lips in a desperate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin, watching from across the room at his own desk, flushed deep red as Taako grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him toward the ship. They'd barely made it onto the deck before Taako's tongue was pushing past his lips, slipping against his own. He gasped into Taako's mouth as the elf placed a hand firmly on his erection through his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nngh, what a big boy," Taako moaned before tugging on Tim's bottom lip with his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." Tim trailed kisses up Taako's cheek up to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought that's what I was doing." He dragged his nails up Tim's back, pulling his shirt out of his pants as he did, and then tossing it to the side. He gave an appreciative hum as he stroked his fingers down Tim's muscled chest. "Fuck, you're delightful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim curled his tongue around one of the piercings that hung from Taako's ear, groaning. "Maybe we should, nnn, go somewhere actually private. A bed maybe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako nodded and backed towards the nearest door, pulling Tim along by his belt, his other hand fumbling with his boot buckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked off his shoes as they tripped back into the tight quarters, their lips clashing together hotly, Tim's hands slipping under his skirt to squeeze his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tumbled together into the huge pile of soft crimson pillows, and Tim was careful not to crush the petite man beneath him as he settled on top. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of him, before tearing the delicate fabric of his shirt open with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey fuck you, homie, that was some expens-" his complaints fell into a long moan as Tim bit down on his nipple. His own hands worked down Tim's chest to his hips to quickly shove his pants down and out of the way, his long, slender fingers wrapping around Tim's cock and stroking deftly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck...Taako, that's so fucking good..." Tim tried to focus on keeping his mouth moving across Taako's chest, but he couldn't help rocking his hips into the soft hands of the wizard underneath him. "For the love of God, please tell me you have some lube around here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako dragged his nails up the underside of Tim's cock before shrugging. "Probably, it's not my room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha..." He shivered at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Patience, bud, I'm sure Mags has some around." Taako started to search through nearby drawers, as Tim continued trailing his lips down the elf's body, hooking his fingers in the thin skirt and tugging it down unceremoniously. He dragged his bottom lip through his teeth as he hungrily watched Taako's erection bob in front of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mouthed against his length, sucking just slightly against his feverish skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako's hand worked into Tim's hair with a sharp gasp, tugging slightly. "Nn, you want me to focus, I'm going to need you to hold on just a moment with those machinations, my man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim let his teeth just barely scrape against him, and a soft whine slipped from Taako's lips, the sound going straight to Tim's cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako triumphantly raised a small, clear bottle. "Get your ass up here and fuck me..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim chuckled, sinking his mouth down over Taako's cock, his voice muffled and full as he said, "Mmm, not yet." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako tried to lift up into his mouth, but Tim's hands kept him firmly pinned, his thumbs gently massaging Taako's hips. He released him just long enough to grab the bottle of lube, warming a bit between his fingers. Taako watched him, those shimmering green eyes full of lust and need as he let his legs fall further apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim kissed up his thigh, shifting his leg up over his shoulder, and then bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Taako shot up, a shocked cry falling from his lips, and at the same moment Tim pressed his finger into Taako's hole, hiding a smirk against the elf's thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh gods, oh fuck, yes yesyesyes...." Taako kicked his feet against Tim's back, his head turning side to side with desperation, golden hair sticking messily out of his braid as he scratched at the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck that's hot..." Tim stroked his tongue up over the bite mark, moving his finger quickly. He turned his head to watch a second finger stretch Taako further open, his other hand encircling the base of Taako's cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fist tightened in his hair, yanking hard. "I s-said fuck me, homes, I don't like waiting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim smacked Taako's ass. "Fuck that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you little brat. Be patient," Tim groaned, kissing up Taako's erection slowly. "You're so fucking tight, and I'm not small. I don't want to hurt you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can take it, I can t-" He broke into whimpers as a third finger pressed into him, twisting and stretching. Taako's head fell weakly back against the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room filled with the sounds of Taako panting, Tim's fingers moving steadily against his ass, and soon the sound of Tim stroking his own cock with a lube covered palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako pushed his still stocking covered foot into Tim's chest, kicking him back roughly and rolled on top of him. "I've had about enough of this, my dude," he murmured, his voice breathless, his face flushed and lewd, his lips puffy and red and bruised from being bitten. "I want your fucking cock in my ass. So settle in for the Taako show, starring Taako."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stared up at him, his dick twitching excitedly at the sight of Taako wrapping a firm hand around him. "All yours..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako sank back onto his cock, his mouth open on a gasp as he fully seated himself. Tim reached up to hold Taako's hip and Taako slapped his hands away. "Uh-uh, babe, you lost that privilege." He pinned Tim's hands above his head, using just a bit of magic to keep them there. Reaching up to take out his braid, he shook his head and let the golden hair cascaded around his shoulders, then he braced himself against Tim's chest and started to ride him fervently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breaths came fast and hard as he snapped his hips forward and back, almost just to prove that he could take the brutal pace he was setting. His cock left a slick trail of precum against Tim's chest with each bounce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grunted, pulling at his bound arms fruitlessly before thrusting his hips up and causing Taako to wobble slightly off-balance. The elf whimpered, gripping Tim's shoulder tightly as he tried to get back into rhythm while Tim watched with a sly grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim's grin grew wider. "I didn't say anything..." He lifted his hips again, drawing out another moan from the elf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako's movements became even more erratic as he chased his climax, his nails digging into Tim's shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last thrust from Tim, he collapsed forward against his chest, spilling his orgasm between them as he kissed Tim desperately. His spell on Tim's wrists broke, and he reached up to hold Taako's face as the spasming of his climax wrung out Tim's own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together they lay panting in the harsh unnatural light of the ship, wrapped in a tangle of heaving chests and limbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit you're absolutely magical, Taako..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, darling." He rested heavily against Tim's chest, lazily trailing his fingers over his pecs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>